In the Palace
by Braindead514
Summary: An AU in Ancient Egypt. Yugi is a slave in the kitchens and Yami is Crown Prince. On hiatus
1. FIRE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So ha!

Just so you know, Yugi and Ryou's personalities are different. Ryou is more sarcastic and funnier. Yugi is not always an optimist. This is because they are both Light and Dark sides. Also, Malik, when he comes in later, is not as evil, mainly sad. Evil is Yami Malik's job ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi was fine with being a slave. He wasn't one to build the pyramids, or get whipped. Quite the opposite in fact, he cooked all of the other slaves' meals. The overseers didn't care what happened there, so it wasn't closely watched. Yup, he was well fed, and slept better than a lot of slaves. Perfectly content. That was, until the day his hair caught on fire...  
  
************************************************************  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
I was cooking the slaves food, as usual, and suddenly, the fire jumped into my hair. No, seriously, it JUMPED! "AHHHH! I'm on fire!" I shouted as I ran out the back door and stuck my head into the mighty Nile. "Ahhh" I uttered calmly as the fire went out of my hair. I looked at my reflection in the water to see the damage. Not too bad. A few singed strands here and there, but not too much. I sighed as I looked at the covering that went over my hair. It would have to be replaced again. I kept my hair covered because it was my mother's last wish. I didn't know why, maybe she didn't like it. Maybe it was tradition for the boys in our family. I never knew my father. He died in an accident while building the pyramids. My mother died of disease two years ago, when I was 10.  
  
I ran to my lodgings where I slept with the other cooks and picked up my spare wrap for my hair for when the other one got too dirty. I put it on as I ran back to the kitchens.  
  
"So, you're back." said Ryou, one of my kitchen mates.  
  
"The others should be here to eat soon, I had to come back." I couldn't call them slaves, though it is the proper term. We aren't just slaves, we are something more than that, I know it.  
  
"Yah, yah. Help me get this ready." I went to help Ryou get the pot off the fire and gave it to one of the women to serve. As we went to get another pot off the fires, the slaves started arriving, demanding food. Ryou and I went to serve those that the women couldn't.  
  
It was mayhem. All the slaves, starving and sick, I could barely stand to watch. Some of them didn't even have bowls and just ate out of their hands, which were covered in dirt. I winced. This is what starts disease. This filthiness. This is what took my mother. How come no one else seems to see that?  
  
"Thank you" said a small child. I looked on him with pity, he had to be only 7! So skinny, you could see his bones sticking to his flesh. I gave him more gruel than normal, and his face brightened. "Thank you, sir!" he said excitedly as he ran away with his bowl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"Where is my food?" I yelled. The crown prince shouldn't have to wait so long to eat, it was unheard of!

  
"I'm sorry, sir. Two of our head cooks have died."  
  
"Do you have the food NOW?"  
  
"Yes sir." they placed his food in front of him.  
  
"I will tolerate this today, but not again. Hire some new slaves tonight if you must, but you must not be late tomorrow." he was a real Crown Prince, even at the age of 14. As I ate my food, I thought once again what it would be like to be Pharaoh. I would have slaves beacon at his every call (as if they didn't already) and I will be called the son of Ra, the morning and the evening star. Pharaoh! When my father was old and passed away, I would have a big ceremony and be crowned. How I longed and despised that day. I didn't   
want my father to die. But I wanted to become Pharaoh so badly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
As I slept I had horrible nightmares of them taking me away. I was kicking and screaming for them to let me go. As my kick connected, there was a loud BANG! and I jolted awake. There was chaos in Ryou's and my room. Ryou was trying to shake me awake and there were Egyptian guards in the doorway.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi wake-"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up! What's wrong, what are they doing here?"  
  
"I dunno! They just burst in here and asked if we were cooks. I said yes and tried to wake you up and here we are." He said in a rush.  
  
"Okay...What do you want sirs?" I asked the guards politely  
  
"We have come to take you to the palace to be royal cooks."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" said Ryou and I in unison. Whatever we thought it wasn't that."What the?"  
  
"Gather up your things and let's go." I picked up the few things I had, extra pairs of clothes, my mother's necklace, my one spare hair wrap, and...well, I guess that's all I have...pitiful, I know, but Ryou has even less. All he has is the blanket that we share and clothes... and we have more than most slaves!  
  
"Come on, let's go." said Ryou as he walked out the door.  
  
"Coming!" I said as I ran out the door, bowing to the guards.

******************************************************************

Hope you like it, tell me what I should add *_*

~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I DO own some cards...

Just so you know, I think that both Yugi and Yami are WAY to short so I made them taller. Yugi is about 4 foot 6 (the average height of a 10 year old) and Yami is about 6 feet (pretty tall, I'm not sure, but probably almost as tall as Joey)

****

Pooka: Glad you liked it ^_^ I like Ancient Egypt fan-fics too, but they all seem to be YAOI -_- but I read them anyways. I like when Yugi meets Yami for the first time, but they normally seem unlikely of the Crown Prince would treat Yugi with such kindness right away. I am also privileged that you read my story! I LOVED your story, _The Little Light_!!!!!!!!!

****

SoulDreamer-Thanks for reviewing! .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*1 Hour Later...*  
  
"These chains are cutting into my neck, Yugi!" Ryou complained.  
  
"Deal with it." I said grumpily. I didn't like this any better than he did but complaining won't solve anything.  
  
"Look, Yugi!" Ryou was looking out of the little barred window in our 'moving cell'. As I moved to the window to look, we came to a halt and Ryou and I were slammed into the front.  
  
"Ow!" I exclaimed and pushed myself back into a sitting position. Shakily, I went over to the small window and peered out. I gasped. "Wow..." was all I could say as I gazed at the Palace. It had to be 1,000 times bigger than any building I've ever seen! "Wow..." I said again. We started again, and this time we were thrown to the back.  
  
"Why do they keep doing that?!?" said Ryou indignantly.  
  
The door slammed open and the sudden bright light dazzled me. "Come out, laves. You have to wash up before you enter the Palace. Follow me."  
  
"We have names you know." Ryou muttered so only I could hear. I struggled o  
stifle my giggle as we approached a small building next to the Palace wall. As e entered the guard said, "We will be waiting outside for you when you finish. Change into these clothes while you're at it." he handed us each a whited outfit.  
  
As we entered, I saw a spring inside, obviously we were supposed to clean ourselves before we set foot in the Palace. I looked at my feet and realized that this made sense. They were caked with dirt and mud and made me look VERY tan. I blushed when I realized that Ryou and I would have to bathe together. (This is NOT YAOI you sickos!) We turned away from each other and got ready. I, at least, didn't turn around until I was in the water. I looked at Ryou and laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked  
  
"Your *giggle* hair! It's covered in dirt and mud!" his hair, instead of its usual white, was almost black! He looked at his reflection in the water and started to laugh too.  
  
"I _do_ look silly, don't I! Let's see your hair. What can it hurt to show me! And besides, it is probably dirty and you should wash it."  
  
I considered it, and it was very rational. My hair even felt dirty. "Sure, why not! Just don't tell anyone else, k?" I unwrapped my hair and he gasped.  
  
"It's so pointy! Can I touch it, please?" I was a bit astonished with his question, but agreed all the same.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"It's so...soft. You wouldn't expect it to be."  
  
"I know." I put my spare wrap on and washed my other, which was as dirty as Ryou's hair. We both turned around and put on our new clothes quickly. I was  
relieved as I noticed that it was not revealing, the perverts you get in Egypt. This was obviously so we didn't get burns from hot food. We also got sandals, at which Ryou said 'Oh goodie! Sandals at last!' We walked back outside and the guards led us to a door, lower than the main entrance, obviously for slaves. They led us up corridors and stairs before we came upon the kitchen. It was one of the largest kitchens I had seen in my life, scratch that. THE largest kitchen, by far. A girl, about 16 by the looks of it, came up to us.  
  
"Hello. You must be the new cooks." she looked us over "A bit young, but who am I to judge?" she sounded neither happy nor sad. She walked across the kitchen and through a door that led to a hall. One of the doorways led to stairs, and others to small rooms with several mats on the floor, obviously bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a larger doorway, but we didn't get to see what was on the other side as she turned and entered a doorway on the right. There was three mats in here. One for me, one for Ryou, and one for someone else, who wasn't there.   
"This is your room. Get settled and be in the kitchen as soon as possible" she said in a calm voice, yet it had athority. Ryou and I laid our things on the  
mats that weren't being used.

"Well. Home Sweet Home." Ryou said sarcastically

"We should go. It is almost dinner time as it is." we both walked down the hallway and back to the kitchen. "What should we do?" I asked the girl that led us down the hall before.

"Go and help with the fires." she said as if it was obvious

We went to the fire and looked in. "It looks done..." said Ryou, confused.

"What do we do?" I asked. A boy with golden hair came up and looked in the large pot.

"Not done yet." said the boy "I'll stay with you today. By the way, my name is Malik" he probably would of held out his hand, but he seemed busy at the moment. "Help me with this pot." he grunted and Ryou and I went to help. We talked as we finished dinner and when we were finished., we went back to our room. Soon Ryou and I discovered that Malik was the other person that was in our room.

"So you're our roommate." I said.

"No kidding." said Ryou sarcastically

"Shut up" 

Malik giggled. "Sorry, I haven't laughed in months."

"Been depressed?" I guessed, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Yah..." said Malik "I was separated from my sister, Isis, three months ago."

Ryou looked at me "Neither of us have families anymore. Yugi's mum died two years ago, as did mine, two years ago from the same disease."

Malik looked at us with pity "As far as I know, my parents are both working on the Pharaohs pyramid... But I have no idea where my sister is... Anyways," he said obviously wanting to change the subject, "We should go to bed...the cooks have to get up early to make breakfast for everyone..." he laid down on his mat and went to sleep.

"G'night, Ryou" I said, for the first time I noticed new blankets at the bottom of their beds. There certainly were perks to working here...

"G'night, Yugi. Oh lookie! New blankets!!!" Ryou exclaimed like he had gotten a big treat.

I giggled "Yah...Night!" I laid down and was asleep in seconds....it had been a long day...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Yami's POV*

I couldn't sleep. Don't ask why, but I felt as though something important had happened. I had always had this sixth sense, weather it had something to do with my dark powers, I do not know. I feel like something important was going to happen to me soon, but I don't know if it will be good or bad... I shook myself. I was being silly, or was I...

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Hope you liked that chapter . there goes Malik, hope I got him ok, since all I know about him is from other fan-fics. + ) - my one eyed alien says hi!


	3. Stairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So there, you can't sue me *sticks tongue out*

****

Pooka-I won't be getting to have them meeting Yami for a little while, at least 2-3 more chapters. I have a more in-depth summery in my bio.

****

K8DGR81-I'm glad that you like it ^_^! I know that Yami is now REALLY tall, but I wanted him tall so everyone would look up to him in more ways than one.

****

SoulDreamer- Thanks for reviewing ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yugi's POV*

The next morning I woke up by Malik attempting to wake up Ryou. "Wake up, Ryou. Wake up I say!" Malik yelled.

"Let me help. " I said "Bakura, breakfa-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!"

"Oh, shut up. You know that you don't get up otherwise. And you DO look like that Tomb Robber. What was I supposed to do? Go get some cold water and dump it on your head? No, that takes FAR to long. This is MUCH faster."

"Hmph." said Ryou

Malik chuckled "Do you do that EVERY morning?"

"'Course we don't." said Ryou "Only when Yugi forgets to get a bucket of water ready before bed"

"..." Malik couldn't say anything to this he only chuckled again. "Let's go. We're going to miss making breakfast. You don't want to do that..." he left, still chuckling.

I ran to catch up with him. "Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ryou, hopping down the hallway, putting on his clothes. "We'll get in trouble, it is soooo obvious." Ryou was putting on his sandals, he fell down the stairs "Ow, e, o, ah, ouch, ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he thudded on every step.

"Shhh..." Malik and I said at the same time.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?!?!?!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Say quietly owie as I'm falling down the stupid stairs?!?!?!?!" he said all of this with his clothes half-on because they had fallen off going down the stairs.

"What is going on here?" said a voice behind Malik and me. I jumped and also fell down the stairs. It wasn't THAT bad. I managed to keep MY mouth shut as I landed next to Ryou, who was gapping at me.

"How did you keep your mouth shut?" he muttered with amazement.

"That's ONE way of getting down the stairs. Get some fruit while you're at it." she said. I was grateful that she wasn't mad. "And next time, don't make such a racket. And, Ryou, put your clothes back on." She left taking Malik, who was giving us an encouraging look, with her.

"Come on, Ryou." I said, picking up a basket that was at the bottom at the stairs. "We should load these up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yami's POV*

"Sorry for being late to breakfast, father. I had trouble getting up." I said. In reality, that was a complete and total lie. I didn't get to sleep at all.

"It's alright, son. You aren't so late."

"That's a relief." I muttered sarcastically.

"You have a lesson with Seth today." my father informed me.

'Oh, joy' I thought. I hated these lessons. Heck, I hated Seth in general, always acting high and mighty. When I am pharaoh, then he will show me the proper respect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After days of cooking in the kitchen, I finally learned my way around and who everyone was. Malik has been getting more and more open. It has probably been 3 weeks since I first got here, and I like it a lot better. I don't have to see all those sad faces every day, and I have another friend! I've never had that many...

******************************************************************

*Yami's POV*

Off to Seth's lessons again...it's not like I don't like learning how to control my shadow powers...it's just...Seth. I long for the day when my father starts to teach me. Starting on my 15th birthday... only a little while now.

"Hello, Prince Yami." said Seth's mocking voice accompanied by a fake bow.

"Hello, High Priest Seth." I said with forced courtesy and a bow of my head.

"Let's begin, then. Try to read my mind." (I'm going to make Yami's powers slightly different, because 1) I don't know EXACTLY what his powers are and 2) He forgot some of the things that he could do when he lost his memory and 3) It's my Fan Fiction ^_^)

I focused on an ugly picture of Seth and opened up his mind the way he had showed me. I heard something 'Stupid boy. Why did I have to be stuck with him?' I came out of my trance. "You shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, High Priest Seth. You could get in trouble."

Seth looked disgruntled. "It is easier to read the mind of someone with Shadow Powers than with out. Let's see if you can read this ones mind." He motioned and a defiant looking boy with blond hair sticking straight up came into the room and sat down on a stool with his head down to show respect.

I concentrated on this boy in the same way. I tried to open his mind but he resisted. I tried harder and eventually succeeded. I listened and heard 'I'm hungry. Soooo hungry. Bread, lettuce, grapes, figs, berries, fowl, (chicken) fish...'

"Go get this slave something to eat. He's making me hungry" The slaves face lit up at my words.

"Thank you so very much" he said bowing to the ground and was then led from the room.

"Your lesson is over for today, you may leave now." said Seth. I left and went back to my chambers to rest. For some reason, working with my Shadow Powers always made me tired. This was increased by the fact that I hadn't slept last night. I lay in my golden bed and, in contrast to last night, sleep came instantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's all *_* Ummmm..... If you have any situations that could happen before Yugi and Yami meet, (mostly ones that show Yugi haveing fun being a slave, if that's possible) please E-mail me at bonnieisthebest@aol.com Arigato!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie


	4. Lost!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the part in Yami's flashback that is based off Yahiko in Rurouni Kenshin.

****

Pooka~ Yami has compassion, he also knows that Seth was probably punishing the slave or something, so he was making Seth mad. Uh... I bet that Yugi is used to pain, he isn't the most graceful person and probably falls, drops things on his feet, and burns himself a lot. Glad you like it ^_____________^

****

Midnight Star~ Really? I think it's quite easy to make up fics. I think of them before I go to sleep. Like, what if Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho met Yami? They both have a 'third eye'(the Jagan and the Sennen) or what if the cast of Kikaider was transported to the Cyborg 009 universe they are all robots...kinda. I LOVE crossovers!!! I'm blabbing...

****

KingofHearts NCKRAM~ You guess!?!?! Hope you like this better.

****

Crouching Tigress~ I think your idea is cool!!!! Or, what if he hears "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer..." or "This is the song that never ends..." or "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..." or the Barney song...don't remember the words though... 

****

SoulDreamer~ Couple more chapters... ("I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..." oh great, now that's stuck in my head...)

****

K8DGR81~ Join the couch-potato club!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yugi's POV*

It was a normal day in the kitchens, making bread, blah, blah, blah. Until, during lunch break, a tall blond haired boy came in.

"Hey, kid." he said to me. "Can I have some grub, I'm starvin' here!"

"Sure, I can give you some leftovers" I said, noticing that his stomach was growling and that you could almost see his ribs.

"Thanks-uh what's your name?"

"Yugi." I said, bringing as much food as I could carry.

"Thanks Yugi" he said, shoveling the food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a month.

"Yugi, who's your new friend?" asked Ryou.

"I don't know his name yet"

"Jou" said Jou in between bites

"Ryou, nice to meet you"

"When was the last time HE ate?" said Malik sarcastically

"Last week." said Jou, who was now finished.

"Are you serious!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yah, only kitchen and personal slaves eat meals daily, didn't you know?" he asked incredulously.

"No" we said in unison.

"I better go. I have to clean the floors. See yah!" 

*sweatdrops* "He cleans floors?!?!?!?!" said Malik "You'd think he cleans ceilings!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yami's POV* 

I gazed affectionately at the golden Pyramid with the eye of Horos in the front. It was the last thing my mother gave to me...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

"Mother, what's wrong?" I said. I was only 12. Two years ago, now. (notice a connection?)

"I have a disease and will see Anubis very soon."

"No, mother, you mustn't die! How can I become Pharaoh without anyone to guide me?"

"Take this, little Yami-"

"For the last time I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!"

"Put this together and when you do, make a wish. It will come true, just wait. Remember, as long as you have this, I am with you. Remember, my little Yami"

"STOP IT WITH THE LITTLE!!!!!!!"

"I would like to see your Father now. Goodbye, Yami"

*End Flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yami's POV*

That was the last time I ever saw my mother. It was also the first time my mother ever said my name without the _little_ in front of it. Now I see why she did that. She knew that what I really wanted was her acceptance. I just hope that my wish does come true...

******************************************************************

*Yugi's POV*

We are outside near the slave entrance having a great time! We had some free time at the end of the day and are watching Ra descend. Ryou decided to tell us he was happy and annoy us at the same time "Happy happy joy joy, happy hap-"

"Shut up!" yelled Malik, who's hand was over Ryou's mouth and had a vein pulsing wildly on his head. 

"We should go back." I said.

"But we just got here!!!" Ryou whined.

"If a certain person" he glared at me at this point "hadn't gotten us lost, we would of spent more time outside!"

"But I thought it was a short cut!!!" I said as we walked back up.

"This time I'M leading the way." said Malik. 

*1 hour later*

"Your even worse!!!" yelled Ryou "We've been lost for FOREVER!!!"

"You lead the way then!" Malik shouted back.

"Ok then, I will." We were back in the kitchens within 10 minutes. "There!" he stuck his tongue out at Malik.

"Oh, shout up!" he said, hitting Ryou lightly on the back of the head, obviously annoyed and slightly put-out. 

I chuckled. "Good night" we all said simultaneously and I, at least, was out like a light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think that was a funny chapter!!!! What is that one song that Dory sings... "Just keep swimming..." Anyways, same as last chapter, if you know a situation that shows Yami's connection with the Millennium Puzzle OR Yugi having fun, please contact me at: bonnieisthebest@aol.com . Thank you!!!!

This fic is brought to you by: Bonnie Inc. ^________________________^


	5. Banquet?

To make up for my last chapters shortness, this one is longer. I am also sorry that it took longer, but I've been out a lot. Oh! I SHOULD be getting into where Yami meets Yugi, Malik, and Ryou soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own ...uh...anything, really.

****

SoulDreamer: Thanks for reviewing ^___________^

****

Pooka: Malik hasn't been out much and I thought it would be funny ^_^ Have you ever heard of Ryoga from Ranma 1/2? He gets COMPLETELY lost!!! LOL!!! Jou-er-Joey, is probably used to not eating (I can't believe I just typed that!!!!)

****

Crouching Tigress: Hope you like this chapter too!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Yami's POV*

"Now, what is behind this wall?" asked Seth, who was training me to see through walls. Don't see why you'd want to, but I guess it COULD come in useful... (maybe Yami's a pervert...)

"Two boys, sitting in chairs."

"What colors are their garments?"

"The shorter one has blue garments and the other is red." I answered like it was the simplest of questions.

"Very good." said Seth, who sounded unhappy that I'd gotten it right. "Now, what are they thinking?"

"The blue one is thinking that he is bored of sitting there for an hour and the red is counting the stones on the wall. He is at 169." I rattled off. Honestly, that was SO easy!!!

"Good. Now I want you to talk to me telepathically. I will start, and you will answer. Understood?"

"Yes"

__

"What is your name?"

"Yami."

"Who am I?"

"The ol- I mean High Priest Seth."

"WHAT DID YOU ALMOST CALL ME?!?!?!?!"

"This is SO stupid. Can I go now?"

"No. We have not completed the lesson yet."

Seth had his eyes closed as I opened mine, still keeping communication as I snuck away. _"Very well."_ As I left the room, he still did not notice me leaving. 'Yes' I thought, being sure to keep that thought to myself.

__

"Right. Now tomorrow you will have a mental conversation with someone without Shadow Powers. The lesson is over, good evening, my Prince."

"And same to you, High Priest Seth." I 'said' from a comfortable position in my bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Yugi's POV*

I can't believe it! Next week there is this HUGE party that the Pharaoh is throwing and we have to serve!!! I really don't know whether to be excited or mad, with all the extra food we'll have to cook, but we DO get to serve it as well. Ok now, I think that I'm excited. Yup, I think that is what is keeping my hopping on the balls of my feet. Definitely. 

"Are you excited about that big Party?" asked Malik, who was looking at me like I was going nuts.

"Yes yes yes yes ye-" I was cut off by a sandal being thrown at the back of my head. "Hey, what was that for?"

Malik tried to look innocent "What was what for?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked.

"Yes" said Malik and Ryou at the same time.

"You didn't have to be so blunt." I pouted.

"We should get some sleep." pointed out Ryou.

"I guess you're right, but I'm just so excited that I can't sleep!" I said, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. "Are you guys looking forward to it?"

"No" said Malik in a monotone voice

"Yes" said Ryou in a cheerful voice at the same time.

"Why not, Malik?" 

"I've done this before, and it's just a bunch of chaos. First, we get up even earlier than usual, if that's possible, and cook all the food. Then, the younger cooks have to rush around waiting on people. We don't even get a break until we go to bed, which is around 1 AM. A 19 hour day. And then, we STILL have to wake up at the crack of dawn the next day. You don't even et to eat unless you sneak something. It's AWFUL!!!"

"Sounds like last time wasn't so great." said Ryou with a yawn.

"You're darn right it wasn't."

I didn't hear anymore after that. I was asleep.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

*Yami's POV*

I'm not looking forward to the banquet next week. It's mothers death date, and I would like to tell her that I've finished the puzzle. I guess I want to live up to her expectations and solving the puzzle and improving my Shadow Powers are all I can think of. When I meet my mother in the afterlife, I want to tell her what I've done and for her to be proud of me. But alas, I know it is impossible. The Shadow Games are gaining more power as I sit here, and will probably destroy us all before I get the chance to do anything. How I wish that mother were still alive, but wishing doesn't get you anywhere, now does it? 

"Yami, the Pharaoh will see you now." said one of my servants.

"Of course. I am on my way." I answered. I have been wanting to ask father for a while now if I could take a bit of time off to 'see' mother. My father looked at me as I entered the throne room and bowed and exchanged greetings with him.

"Good day, Pharaoh, almighty son of Ra."

"And good day to you as well, crowned Prince. What is it you would like to ask me?"

"I was wondering if I could leave the banquet a bit early to see mother. I would like to tell her some things on her death day."

"Let me think about it, son. You know this is important to me." Yes, I knew. Some King or whatever they called them from some foreign country or other was coming. The only thing I was interested in was the Kings daughter. I heard that she was the prettiest in her kingdom. Sigh.

"Yes, of course father. I thought that I might stay for most of it and leave before almighty Ra is chased out of the sky. I would then come back after the party is over, but before tomorrow. I won't be gone for long."

"I suppose" he didn't look too happy "But do something for me."

"What?"

"Go out with the Kings daughter."

"No problem. As long as she's pretty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made Yami a pervert!!! Bet no one saw THAT coming. Let's just hope he doesn't use his Shadow Powers too...Anyways, see you later, JA NE!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie


	6. Bed

Uh....Konnichiwa! Sorry this chapter was kinda late but I had most of the others ready before hand. This chapter is kinda pointless, but funny ^_^

****

K8DGR81~ Sorry ^_* Well, one girl will be taken care of in this chapter

****

Crouching Tigress~ Personally, I think ALL boys a perverts. Have you ever read the first manga? Yugi is a TOTAL PERVERT!!!!!!!

****

SilverRaven3~ I'll keep at it^_^ Maybe, when I have free time (dunno when that'll be) I'll read your Fic. Just so you know, I don't leave good reviews @_@

******************************************************************

*Yugi's POV*

It was the evening before the banquet, and Ryou and I were so excited that we couldn't get to sleep! We just lay there, chatting nonchalantly, until Malik threw a sandal at us and said to, and I quote "Shut your little *bleep* and get the *bleep* to sleep!!!" Well, that rather unnerving comment and colorful use of language shut the two of us up...

*meanwhile...*

Yami couldn't get to sleep either, but for a totally different reason. _"I wonder how beautiful she is..."_

*back with Yugi the next morning, I mean, later that night...*

"Just 5 more minutes" I moaned. 

"Just get up you freaking a******!!!" yelled Malik.

"Come on mom..."

"Just get up or I'm going to piss on your face!!!"

"I'm up, I'm up!!!"

"Good, now help me get this lazy a****** up!!!"

"You mean Ryou?"

"OF COURSE I MEAN THAT F****** IDIOT!!!!!"

"Ok, ok..." I dumped water on his head and said "Time to get up, Bakura the tomb robber!"  
  
"Mmmhh..."

"Ok...THAT didn't work..."

"Let's just throw him out the window" said Malik shortly.

I considered my options. "How about we just throw him down the stairs?"

"Sure, why not." we carried him to the stars to the cellar and on three, dropped him. There was a sickening THUD! at the bottom and "What did you do THAT for!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled an angry Ryou but we barely heard him as we had walked away to the kitchens by then. Ryou came into the kitchens 15 minutes later, obviously disgruntled.

"What was all that for?" he asked.

"You wouldn't get up! Now help us!!!"

"And what if you don't feel like it?"

"Than you will be in BIG trouble." said Shizuru.

******************************************************************

*Yami's POV*

As I made my way down to breakfast I noticed that the Palace was being scrubbed. Again. Did they think that place wasn't clean already? Sheesh! I passed the kitchens and smelled the sweet aroma coming from them. This is one reason I like guests. Beautiful girls, good food, and a great party! I sat down at the breakfast table, and, upon seeing that breakfast wasn't there yet, started to grow impatient. Then I looked out the window and saw that the sun had just risen! Why the heck was everyone up and about at THIS ungodly hour?!?! RA WAS BARELY UP!!! 

__

"Temper, temper" said a voice in my head. I recognized it as Seth's and responded.

__

"Seth get OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" I thought and pushed him out. This gave me an idea...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yugi's POV*

We were almost done with breakfast when I heard that the Crowned Prince was up early and growing impatient waiting for his food. Ryou, Malik, and I are being sent to bring him his meal early and I, at least, am nervous...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Yami's POV*

I guess the servants saw me sitting here as I see food being brought in for me. Odd, I've never seen them here before. One had Golden hair, most unusual for an Egyptian, though who am I to talk. Another had long white hair and he was almost albino. Very strange, he looked like Bakura, the Tomb Raider, but he couldn't be! No, his eyes were to soft and happy. The third he had almost not noticed because of his shortness was the least conspicuous of the three, and that was saying something. He had his hair covered, maybe it got burned a lot or something, he had pretty tall hair. Or maybe it was just a family tradition. Whatever, it isn't my problem. Since there is no one to talk to because it is so early, and I'll be damned if I talk to Seth, I think I'll have a little fun... I concentrated and entered the blonds mind. _"So...tired...must...sleep. I've been up for 6 hours getting ready for these d*** guests! Whatever. At least Ryou and Yugi are excited. Why do I give a damn!?!-" _he then thought many colorful words as I moved on to the one with white hair _"Did they HAVE to throw me down the stairs!?! I could have gotten up on my own but noooooo they HAD to throw me down the STUPID STAIRS!!!!!!!"_ I almost started laughing, but that would look out of place for me. As I started eating I concentrated on the short one. _"58 buckets of fruit on the wall, 58 buckets of fruit! Take one down and pass it around, 57 buckets of fruit on the wall!!! 57 buckets of-" _I cut off the connection as they left. Strange bunch that.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!!&!&!&!&!

*Yugi's POV*

"Did you see the way that the Crown Prince looked at us? It was creepy!" Ryou said, shuddering.

"Did you feel like he was reading you too?" asked Malik.

"I didn't notice" I said truthfully. I had been busy finishing _100 Baskets of Fruit on the Wall._

Malik slapped himself in the head and muttered "You are soooo naive."

"So, is that what it's going to be like all day?" asked Ryou

"Worse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo... the next chapter will be the party and stuff... If you can think of anything for the party, please tell me. I suppose, subconsciously, that this chapter I was stalling. Anzu (or Tea) is evil so the only thing she might be is an evil minion... Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Innocent Bonnie


	7. Meeho and Leeho

This chapter has more info than the last, but is REALLY boring, with NO Yugi. But it is a little longer and the next chapter should be funnier. If the next chapter isn't up be Friday, it won't be up for 2 weeks. My grandmother is coming till Fri, and then we are going to the Dells. -_- But I'll try to make the next chapter longer and funnier to make up for it. If you have any ideas, E-mail them to me! ^_^

****

Erckie~ I LOVE RYOU!!!!! That's why he plays a major role ^_^ I also think Malik is sooooo evil yet soooo cool! Kinda like the way I like Sesshomaru...

****

SoulDreamer~ I will ^_^

****

Crouching Tigress~ I haven't read the second one *jelous* but oh well... *puts on list of things to steal, along with all of Saiyuki from Dittomons friend in Japan (even though it's in Japanese).*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Yami's POV*

The guests came around mid-day. As they came into the throne room, they bowed to Father and I, as was custom in Egypt. I had learned that they were from Nubia, our neighbor to the north. (it is really to the south, but Upper Egypt was in the south and Lower Egypt was in the north so...) They would be staying for a week, 'business' reasons. I bet that I was going to be engaged to the Nubian Princess soon, or we were going to have a war. Speaking of that girl, where is she? Ah, there, coming in with the King of Nubia. She was wearing a white garment, as most people wore in this heat with blue and gold lining. Her golden hair, which was rare in Egypt, was accented by her gold crown. She had pale skin and light blue eyes, also a delicacy in Egypt. 

__

"So do you like her son?" Father muttered in my mind.

I found that I couldn't talk and just nodded. Father chuckled through the link _"I KNEW you would like her. What about the Nubian Prince?"_

It wasn't until then that I noticed him. He was my age, and looked almost exactly like his sister. White shirt and pants with more gold on them, blond hair with a gold crown and pale skin. He also had blue eyes, but his were more harsh, as if he'd seen things he didn't wish to see. Things I myself have seen. Bloodshed, death, torture, maybe even worse. _"They look like twins."_

"They are." thought Father matter-of-factly

__

"That explains a lot." I thought. _ "What are their names?"_

__

"Prince Meeho and Princess Leeho. I think that we should give them our full attention" 

I looked down at the King and the Prince and Princess and at my Father's mental count of 3 bowed my head in acknowledgment and approval at the same time as Father. People always seemed to find that weird, but I found it amusing to see the looks on their faces. They didn't look surprised though, to my utter disappointment. They'd obviously heard of us. Pity. 

"Welcome to Egypt. We hope you enjoy your stay here King, Prince, and Princess of Nubia. You will be shown to your rooms now." Father snapped his fingers and servants bowed and showed the Nubian guests to their rooms. "Yami, bring them to lunch soon. Get accounted with the Prince and Princess, they are 14, same age as you."

"Yes, my Pharoah. My Ra be with you."

"And also with you, Crown Prince."

I made my way upstairs and onto the guest floor and I saw that the Nubians had made themselves comfortable. I coughed to make my presence known, as most people didn't realize I was there. They looked up and I said "Good morning. Is Ra well with you?" (basically, he is asking if they had a good trip and stuff.)

"Yes and with you?" they said in unison.

I nodded my head sharply. "I am Crown Prince Yami. The evening-meal is ready, do you wish to dine with us?"

The King gave a curt nod and I led them to the dining hall, as one could easily get lost. "Meeho and Leeho, am I correct?"

"Yes." they said in unison. I wondered if they had a connection as twins or if it was impulse.

"Father said that you are 14, as am I. Not many people my age visit the Palace."

"We don't see people our own age much either"

"We must be quiet until the meal starts." I said as we entered the dining room. I took my seat on the right side of my Father, and High Priest Seth sat on his left, well, he NORMALLY sat on his left, but today the Nubian King sat there and Seth sat to HIS left. _"Looks like your going down in rank, eh High Priest Seth?"_ Seth seemed to ignore me, but you could tell that it got to him as his scowl deepened. Meeho and Leeho were sitting to my right. After my Father gave an announcement, welcoming the guests, blah, blah, blah. I thought of starting a mental conversation with them, but that would freak them out. After y Father finished his 'speech' the servants came in with the food. I noticed the three odd-looking boys that I had seen this morning. They must gotten them as new servers, but I could've sworn I'd seen them wondering the halls nights ago, when I had gone for a walk. (WAY run-on sentence) 

****

They had seemed to be lost when the white haired one yelled "Your even worse!!! We've been lost for FOREVER!!!"

"You lead the way then!" the blond shouted back.

"Ok then, I will." replied white haughtily.

Then they had left in the direction of the kitchens, I think. 

"Crown Prince Yami, this food is delicious!" exclaimed Leeho, but not too loudly. Meeho nodded in agreement.

"Do you have to sit through all of the advisors too?" Meeho asked. I nodded.

"Because I'll be Pharaoh someday....I can't say I hate them though, they give me a chance to catch up on my sleep." Leeho giggled, and Meeho's mouth turned up slightly at the corners. We talked about our respective lives, and I conveniently left out the fact that I had shadow powers. Outsiders weren't to know.

"Evening-meal is over, you may all leave now." said Father as he snapped his fingers and left the table. On his command, the servants came in and cleared the table.

__

"Father, can we all sleep in my room tonight? I want to get to know them better."

"As long as it's ok with their Father. You can have more beds brought into your room if you would like."

"Thank you, almighty Pharaoh" I 'said' as I closed the link. 

I headed for my mothers grave, as I had almost forgotten. (Actually, I totally forgot about this...)

As I arrived, I went to the small opening where we put food and offerings in for her afterlife (they actually did that) and I spoke to her. "Mother, I just wanted to tell you that I've finished the golden puzzle you gave me. I feel that when I'm near it, my Shadow Powers increase. I even made a wish, as you said to. I'll never let it go, I promise. I will see you again sooner or later, though hopefully later than sooner. I should get back to the Palace, but I'll visit you again next year." and with that I walked away into the night, tears that hadn't been shed since last year finally falling down my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm starting a mailing list, so when I update I'll E-mail you. Um...just leave your E in a review. Also, if you know of any other Ancient Egypt Fics, leave their name or link or something to it and I'll put the link on my bio (hope that made sense...) Any ideas, I'm sorta stuck..... I know what's going to happen AFTER the week that Meeho and Leeho are there, but not DURING the week. And I'm not sure if Yami's gunna fall in love with Leeho, mainly cause I can't write romance -_-


	8. Tomato

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I am soooooo sorry for not updating and will NOT waste time with any excuse other than writers block. If you DON'T want this to happen again, tell me your idea's for when Meeho and Leeho are there, cause that's what I was stuck on. I KNOW what will happen after they leave but not while they are here. I have an announcement! This story will have a sequel!!!! Hehe! I was going to make this longer and have the other one be a totally different fic, but I like my new idea better. I just realized that in Ancient Egypt everyone was bald or had very little hair O.o but just pretend they didn't. and I also know that tomatoes didn't exist in A.E. but...who cares?

****

Pooka228~ Hope you had fun on vacation.

****

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness~ Nice LONG Username. NO fair! I'M getting the huge book on Ancient Egypt *grumbles* I'll read your story (sooner or later...after I've read all the HP/YGO crossovers there are...) In the first chap, the hut uses fish from the Nile so it's right there ^_^

****

Crouching Tigress~ Ryou and Yugi are more fassinated with the opportunity to serve than the guests. they don't even see the much, as they mainly serve at dinner and that's a whooping 5 times! But I LOVE your ssuggestions. For some reason, it is easier to type the Yugi/Ryou/Malik parts than Yami/Meeho/Leeho ones...

****

SoulDreamer~ I LOVE sugar!!!!! If you like Yu Yu Hakusho you should read Kurama's New Bunk bed. I THINK thats the title, or close... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Later that evening* *still Yami's POV*

"Father said yes!" squeled Leeho as if shed never been this excited.

"Sorry for her behavior, she is ecstatic that Father let us come. We don't get to leave the Palace often."

"My father is similer, only with the Palace grounds. I can go any where I please, except his room and outside the Palace walls. I think that he thinks I will be kidnapped." we all laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(I might add in the sleepover part later, but for now, I have bad writers block about this, so I decided to skip it)

*Yugi's POV*

"Yugi, did you notice that the Crown Prince's hair looks almost just like yours?" asked Ryou very quietly.

"Yeah...It sorta freaked me out at first, but it's probobly a wig like the rest of royalty have."

"Maybe..." muttered Ryou as he drifted off to sleep. 

I tried to reassure myself. _'It's just a wig, not dark magic...' _I thought before I too drifted off.

*The next morning*

"YUGI, YUGI, YUGI, YUGI, YUGI, YUGI, UGI, UGI, UGI, UGI, UGI, UGI, UI, UI, UI, UI, UI, UI, UI-" yelled a hyper Ryou until a hand came over his mouth.

"Alright," said Malik with a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Who gave Ryou the sugarcane?" 

Ryou bit Malik's hand and yelled, "I did! Me me me me me me me me me me me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you have more sugarcane? Huh huh huh huh huh huh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The Vein of Doom was once more throbbing on Malik's hand as I tied my extra hair wrap over Ryou's mouth. This only made him look like a babbling bandit and I couldn't contain myself as I collapsed and burst out laughing on the floor. 

"What?" said Ryou, now looking like a confused babbling bandit. The thought only made me laugh harder.

******************************************************************

*Yami's POV*

The next morning I woke up and saw that Leeho and Meeho were already up and about. "Good morning, rising sun." they greeted me.

"Good morning, children of Isis." (I did my research. In Nubia, Isis was the most important god/goddess. Girls were just as important as boys. **; P**) "Shall we go to morning meal?"

"Yes! I'm starving! We've been up for a while now." said Leeho enthusiastically. We chatted as we went to breakfast and told each other about lives at our respective Palaces as we ate. After breakfast I showed them around the Palace. We had just gotten to the kitchens when...

"Malik! Give me back that tomato!!!! I NEED it!" yelled a boy with white hair.

"Ryou, THINK FAST!" a blond boy yelled and threw the tomato at the other. Of course, Ryou didn't have the best of reflexes and instead of catching it, it promptly hit him. Instant red hair. 

"Malik!" he whined "Now my hair's all red! Mmm, this tastes good." he said as some tomato got in his mouth.

"That's disgusting!" yelled the blond.

"Stop fighting or Shizuru will find you!" said one with a turban of some sorts wrapped around his head, completely covering his hair. The two immediately shut up.

"We should get moving." I whispered to Meeho and Leeho, who were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Is the kitchen ALWAYS like that?" asked Meeho.

"Not that I know of."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*Yugi's POV*

"Geese Malik! You just HAD to throw the tomato at Ryou, didn't you! Now he has to take a bath and were stuck with MORE work!!!!" Malik's eye's went all beady and he blushed.

"Hey! It's not like I THOUGHT about that!"

"Have you ever THOUGHT about anything?"

"Have you?"

"I asked you first!" we then simultaneously stuck their tongues out at each other, humped, walked away and started laughing.

"You are acting like such children." said Ryou coming in from the bath. We both promptly stuck our tongues out at him and got to work.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Re-Disclaimer: So maybe I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Again, E-mail me if you want to be on my little mailing list that will update you on when I post a new chapter ^_^ Just tell me or E-mail me at bonnieisthebest@aol.com Also if you could PLEASE give me an idea of what to do while Meeho and Leeho are there. Just E-mail me! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie


	9. Chicken

Gomen!!!! I'm soooo sorry for not updating, but I have 3 hours of homework a night, and writers block. I hope you can all forgive me....

****

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness~ Thanks! Yami will most likely get paired up with her at the end of my sequel, but a lot of things happen before then.

****

Crouching Tigress ~ The truth or dare will either be in the sequel or a sidestory. Bakura WILL appear, but not quite yet....

****

Pooka228~ They will 'talk' to Yami in 2-3 chapters. Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!

****

sugarpony ~ Thanks!

****

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

****

P.S. I saw Lord of the Rings: Return of the king and I LOVE IT!!!! Best movie ever

****

P.P.S. I have a new fav book series!!!! It's called the Bitterbynde but the first book is called The Ill-Made Mute. If you liked Lord of the Rings the books, read this

P.P.P.S. The plot will really get going next chapter

****

P.P.P.P.S. P.S means post-script ^_^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Yami's POV*

Last evening we slept in Meeho's room, and now we are making offerings to the gods, Horos, Osiris, Amun-Ra, and Isis (Nubians love that goddess. I have to say that she's pretty darn cool. ^_^) 

That took up most of their day until dinner, when they talked and ate. They slept in Leeho's room and stayed up well after all of the lesser gods and goddesses (stars) shone brightly in the evening sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Earlier that day* *Yugi's POV*

Today was chicken day, which supposedly came once a month, as a treat. Of course, Malik had gotten that privilege taken away a while ago (though no one can say for which incident, it could have been the tomato that he threw at Ryou or one of many other things.) As Ryou sat eating his first chicken very with a smile on his face, I saw Malik sneaking the last piece away. Knowing there would be trouble, I backed away quietly before my ears were blown off. And, sure enough, minutes later they were...

"Hey you golden haired pervert, get your hands off, that's mine!" yelled Ryou at Malik who had taken his chicken and waving it tantalizingly (spelling word ^_^) in front of Ryou, who of course, wanted his chicken back.

"Give it back!" yelled Ryou who was trying to get his chicken from Malik who, every time Ryou got close, would pull the chicken away.

"Come on!" yelled Malik, egging Ryou on.

"Come on, jerk-off!" yelled a frustrated Ryou

"Yep, come on, that's it!" said Malik with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Give it!"

"Get it!"

"Give it!"

"Jump!"

"Give it!"

"Good boy!"

"Give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it, give it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryou, who'd had enough.

"Give him his chicken and get your own!!!" yelled Shizuru.

"I thought you would never shut up!!!!" I said.

"He ate my chicken..." muttered Ryou.

"We should go to bed. Thoth (the moon god) is already halfway across the sky [1]." said Malik.

"He ate my chicken..." mumbled Ryou.

"Yeah. But first we have to fix the mess you both made" I said, looking at the EXTREMELY messy kitchen. 

"He ate my chicken..."

~1 hour later~

"All clean! We can go to bed now" (just for you all, it's probably around 11, but that is pretty late, considering they have to get up around 5)

"He ate my chicken..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yami's POV*

It's been a few days since Meeho and Leeho came to visit. In fact, they're leaving tomorrow. Tonight we're having one last 'sleep-over' in Leeho's room, and they have to get up early tomorrow to leave. None the less, we stayed up late, making the most of the time together. (if you thought something was wrong with that, PERVERTS!!!! You may continue....) 

"So Crown Prince, what will you do after we leave?" asked Leeho, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I'll probably go back to all my Crown Prince lessons. The only good thing is that when I'm 16 my father will start teaching me, and then I can get away from _High Priest _Seth. What will you be doing?"

"The same, I guess. But I'm a bit behind in my studies..." said Leeho.

"A _bit_?" Meeho asked, incredulous "You're a _year _behind."

"Yes, well," she sat up straight and pretended to look serious "At least I'M not _Mr. stick-up-his-ass."_

"Hn."

"Lets go to sleep, it's getting late, and you both have to leave early tomorrow."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

*Yugi's POV*

We had to get up early again. It seems that the guests visiting the palace are leaving before lunch.

"C'mon Ryou, Malik. Time to get up!" I said.

"Isis, just let me sleep for once." Malik muttered before turning over and pulling his blanket over his head. I pulled the covers off him and Ryou and the didn't even seem to care. So I kicked Malik in the side. Not hard, but I kicked him all the same.

Malik sat up, "Rishid! Oh, hi Yugi. I thought you were someone else..."

"It's ok as long as you help me get Ryou up WITHOUT throwing him down the stairs."

"Hn. Just kick him too." said a boy at the door. He was tall, with brown hair that stuck out on top of his head and a stupid look on his face. 

"Honda, pleased to meet you. I'm new here," said Honda as he introduced himself.

"I think we should try the water first though." muttered Malik.

"Hi, I'm Yugi, and this is Malik. Nice to meet you." Malik then picked up the bucket and threw the whole thing at Ryou's head. 

BAM! "OW!!!!!!! I'm up, I'm up!!!!!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

If you would like to be E-mailed when I update, either use FF.nets convenient Author Alerts, or leave a review w/ your E-mail address and stuff in it.

I think I need a beta reader to....shorten my delays. If anyone is on the computer a lot and is good with Yu-Gi-Oh AND has good grammar, please E-mail me at bonnieisthebest@aol.com

If anyone wants to IM me my AIM username is: bonnie10380637


	10. Feast

Hello, Minna (everyone)! I'm, again, sorry for not updating. I know it isn't much of an excuse, but my old computer broke after a started this chapter. I lost everything. Yeah….. I'm still looking for a beta reader. If anyone is good at grammar and spelling, please tell me. Just so you know, roughly six months have passed since the beginning of this story, though most of it has happened in the last week or so. This chapter gets deeper into the plot. See if you can guess the two mysterious characters is this chapter. I'll try to start the chapter in about two weeks, since that is when SATs are and I will most likely have less homework. Now for my wonderful reviewers.

****

Yana5: I highly doubt Yugi will fall for Yami, though I suppose if there was enough support they could in my future side story…..

****

Latias: Thanks for reviewing!

It'shardtobelieve: ^_^

Maruken: *smirks* 'course….

****

Crouching Tigress: Long review! The new cook won't be making big appearances, at least not for a few chapters. I feel so powerful!

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: I'm on your Author Alert list. YEAH!!!!

****

Anonymous: …. Tell me. Who has the 1 ½ inch Ancient Egypt book? I haven't read it yet but….. DON'T RUIN MY DREAMS!!!!!

****

K8DGR81: My friends and I took over the world yesterday, and we banned all homework and tests!!!! *Hoorays are heard across the globe* *sweat drops* 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*The night before, ???'s POV*

I waited for the guards to change shifts before I made my move. I darted into the Palace under the cover of night, blending in with the shadows perfectly. Hopefully no one would even notice I'd been there until it was too late. It was the perfect opportunity, the young prince wasn't even in his room, so the security around there wasn't as tight. I quickly slipped behind a tapestry and through a complicated secret passage way. Of course the Pharaoh knew about it, but he wanted no one to know that it was there, for it led near the prince's room for a quick getaway incase of attack. To me, it was just cheap security…

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

*Morning, Yami's POV*

The sun hit my face and I knew that they would be leaving soon. I knew that my week of relaxation was over and I would be put back to tortu- I mean, lessons. I doubt that we will meet again until I am Pharaoh and Meeho is Ruler of Nubia. That just plain sucks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*Yugi's POV*

I sighed. Not because I was unhappy, no. I sighed out of happiness. I don't know when I was ever happier. I had two good friends, and a few more…. acquaintances. I just couldn't call people I'd just met friends. I ate regular meals and slept in a nice bed with nice clothes in the Palace as a royal chef. Or rather an apprentice chef. I learned that the was my official title just a week ago. We had been here about 100 days now, Ryou kept count. He likes to know when our birthdays are. He's weird about that. Ryou was humming a tune while putting fruits into a basket. 

"Yugi, could you help me get more fruit?" I nodded. It was obvious he wanted to talk about something privately.

"Yugi," he asked once we were out of ear shot. "can I ask you something personal?"

"You can ask…"

"Do you know why your hair is like the Crown Prince's? I mean, it is quite a coincidence."

"I-I don't know. I suppose that's why my mom always told my to keep it covered. The gods have a very strange sense of humor."

"Yeah… I mean, I look like the tomb robber Bakura, and you look like the Crown Prince. What's next, Malik looking like an assassin?"

"Heh heh…yeah." Somehow, I thought that Ryou was right…..

*diff. ??? POV*

"Perfect. One step closer to ruling Egypt and the world. Mwahahahahahaahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

##################################################################

*Yami's POV*

I got out of bed and saw that Meeho and Leeho were still sleeping. It wouldn't stay that way for long though. "Wake up, children of Isis." I said, opening all of the curtains.

"Just a little more…." muttered Leeho as Meeho opened his eyes. 

"It's that late already? I'm getting lazy." he said and shook his sister awake. "We must get ready, the leaving ceremony will be in only one hour." She grumbled, but grudgingly got out of bed and left for the baths. Meeho and I followed suit, though I stopped to ring the bell that would call the servants to get our clothes ready and wash us.

"So you are leaving as soon as possible?" I asked.

"Yes. Father insists, so we can get home as quickly as possible. Now that I've thought about it, I think the reason he brought me along was so I could meet you and we could keep our alliances for years to come."

"Good point. Let's not disappoint them."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

*Later that day (about an hour), Yami's POV*

We headed down to the leaving feast/morning meal and sat down. Father made a speech an we all, for lack of a better word, dug in. Meeho, Leeho, and I made the most of our time but soon the meal was over. I had seen those odd boys serving food again, and marveled at the white haired ones resemblance of Bakura. Mainly his hair and the skin color. But his eyes were completely different. They were gentle, kind, innocent even. Not like Bakura's which were evil and mercilous, and when he thought no one was looking, a young man that had seen too much. I know because while he was held prisoner here a year ago I would often spy on him.

"Prince Yami?" I heard Leeho call out. I shook myself out of my reverie and realized it was the end of the meal. I felt a prod at my mind, and, knowing it was my father's, let it enter.

__

"Say something."

That was all I needed. I stood up, and with authority and dignity, I proclaimed "I, as Crown Prince of Egypt, thank the Royal Family and advisors of Nubia for making the long journey here. May they live long and wonderful lives." The people at the table gave a polite applause as I sat down and my father stood up.

__

"Nice work."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

***Earlier, **Yugi's POV*

"I think that's all the food that we need. Nice work." Shizuru proclaimed as everyone cheered. "Now, we just have to serve it all." Groans all around. "Hop to it!"

"Perfect." Malik muttered as he handed out the first course trays to some of the servers and took one himself. "Another LONG day."

"It isn't THAT bad." I muttered as we all marched out the door. 

"Suuuuuuuure. That's what they all say. Just before they collapse from exhaustion." Malik muttered sarcastically.

"That is just sooooo reassuring, Malik." I muttered sarcastically. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I said before, I need a beta. Just to let you know, this fic will end soon and have 2 sequels branching off from there. I'll tell you the basic plot soon. 

Bai!!!!

~~~~~~~~Bonnie


	11. Apology

I am really sorry for not updating this story….. I was going to, but got hit with inspiration to write "To Live Again" and then plagued with depression when only my good friend reviewed. After that, I looked back at this story and realized that my writing was horrible, plagued with plot holes, and non descriptive. But because this story is so popular, I am willing to start over. Though I am now a proud supporter of Yaoi and Shonen-ai, I am willing to redo this story without it, or much of it. If anyone still reads this story, please tell me so that I can feel the least bit motivated to start typing. I have even put off typing this note for a month….. The new story, if it even ever gets written, will hopefully be up within a month, depending on support. Feel free to E-mail me,

Bonnie


	12. Beginning anew

The remake of this story has been posted! The title is "To Live and have Lost". A bit more angst, but it will have humor! Please read it!


End file.
